mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbing
Robbing was reintroduced on March 27, 2010. It was first available in New York and became available in the other cities on April 27, 2010. A player has to spend a property-specific amount of Stamina to rob that building. Additionally, only a certain amount of mafia members are allowed to help on a building. As a reward for successfully robbing a property, the player gets a certain amount of cash (or Consumables) and some experience. What is more, there is a small chance that a successful robbery will reward the player with a Robbing Collection item or a regular loot item. The robbing attack value is based on the individual attack skill plus the weapon stats for the mafia members. However, there also is some random multiplier since robbing similar buildings (e.g., Restaurants) several times will result in different attack values. If you clear the entire 3x3 robbing grid, you get additional experience points,The experience reward for clearing a grid varies from player to player, where players with higher levels are inclined to get higher experience rewards. The formula could be stated as x + nx, where "x" is a number between 1 and 10, and "n" is the number of succesful robberies in a grid. Maximum experience per succesful robbery seems to be gained from level 500 and above. Update 25.5: This was reduced a lot today and the average bonus changed from 70 to 25xp! Update 5.8.2010: The experience reward for clearing the full board is calculated as the sum of experience gained on all robberies on the board (won and lost) divided by 5 and rounded down. as well as a regular loot item. (You do not have to be successful on every robbery attempt in order to receive these bonuses.) You can then also refresh the grid for free. On April 19, 2010, the Dockyard, Flophouse, Office Park, Restaurant and Warehouse were re-integrated back into robbing. Sometime prior to April 29, 2010, the stamina costs in Cuba, Moscow, and Bangkok were significantly increased. You can no longer rob in Cuba, Moscow, Bangkok or Italy, as these cities are now closed. Note the difficulty statements. They illustrate your stats compared to the building owners' stats. Easy means that your skills are higher than the owner's skills. Hard means your skills are lower than the owner's skills. Medium implies that both users' stats are somewhat similar. There is no guarantee that you will always succeed in easy robberies. If someone's property has already been robbed such that they have only approximately 30% of their take left, their property will not show up on the robbing page. If one attempts to rob that property from the profile page, a message is shown saying "Police Line: Do Not Cross." All of the loot that is found during robbing is the same as you can get while fighting. Property Values New York and Manhattan Cuba Moscow Bangkok Las Vegas Italy The Port is the only building that can't be robbed. Brazil Chicago London South Africa Full Board An example of a full board clear. Robbing Mastery Levels For example: In order to reach level 4, you need 135 (10 + 25 + 100) successful robberies. '' ''*Due to numeric round-off when calculating the percentage value of the progress meter, the next level is achieved when the number of successful robberies reaches 99.5% of the requirement. **After reaching Level 10, the progress meter resets to 0%. The meter will show progress percentages, but the number required to reach 100% is not yet known. It is projected to be approximately 25,000 successful robberies, as 1% was indicated near 250. It is not clear if the calculation round-off for progress percentage is the same at Level 10. The progress meter continues to 100%, but level 11 mastery is not granted. How The Result is Determined for Robbing Basically, when you attempt to rob another player, the result is determined based on the following: Attack Skill) + (25% of your Mafia Attack Strength) + (A Random Roll based on 75% of your Mafia Attack Strength) * (Robbing Attack Boosts, if applicable) vs. (Defender's Defense Skill) + (25% of their Mafia Defense Strength) + (A Random Roll based on 75% of their Mafia Defense Strength) + (Robbing Defense Boosts, if applicable) Unlike Robbing Defense Boosts, which merely add to the defender's overall number, Robbing Attack Boosts such as Fast Cash (which gives you a +100% chance of robbing your next property successfully) and Easy Money (which gives you a +50% chance of robbing your next property successfully) apply a multiplier to the robber's overall number. As an example, let's say you are trying to rob someone's Flophouse (each player brings one extra friend along for the robbery). Your Attack skill is 800, and your two best offensive weapons, armor, vehicles, and animals add up to a total attack strength of 600; and you don't have any Robbing Attack Boosts. Your opponent has a Defense skill of 400; their two best defensive weapons, armor, vehicles, and animals combine for a total defense strength of 600; and they don't have any Robbing Defense Boosts. You initiate the robbery and the following numbers are used: Your result will be: 800 (Your Attack Skill) + 150 (25% of Mafia Attack Strength) + a random number between 1 and 450 (75% of Mafia Attack Strength) = A number between 951 and 1400 The defender's result will be: 400 (Their Defense Skill) + 150 (25% of Mafia Defense Strength) + a random number between 1 and 450 (75% of Mafia Defense Strength) = A number between 551 and 1000 The robbery will be successful if your number (which is somewhere between 951 and 1400) is greater than their number (which is somewhere between 551 and 1000). (Ties go to the defender, just as they go to the defender in fights.) What this means is that your Attack and Defense skills are still very important in robbing, and every point invested in them will give you a real advantage during robberies. Furthermore, the Robbing Attack Boosts make a big difference, since Fast Cash multiplies the robber's overall number by 2.0 (i.e., a +100% chance of winning) and Easy Money multiplies the robber's overall number by 1.5 (i.e., a +50% chance of winning). Yes, there is still an element of randomness in robbing, but probably not as much as some of you may think. Difficulty Levels You will see properties labeled as "Easy", "Medium", and "Hard". This simply refers to the similarity between your offensive firepower and your opponent's defensive strength before the random number has been added. As a result, you can win or lose all types of robberies. * You will win 85% of "Easy" robberies. * You will win 50% of "Medium" robberies. * You will win 15% of "Hard" robberies. Brazil With the coming of Brazil the Robbing scene had a little extra change. Only in Brazil (so far) you can rob a collection item from other players (Precious Collection). Collections The Tools of the Trade Collection should be fairly easy to get. Its collectables randomly drop from successful robberies. The Stolen Diamond Collection is significantly more rare. Its collectables randomly drop from successfully clearing the grid. It is possible to achieve the diamond set without clearing the grid, however the chances are lower without doing so. This is still a SUPER RARE set, so be patient as you work to get all the items!" http://www.facebook.com/notes/mafia-wars/additional-robbing-info/380594454911 The Precious Collection can be gathered by robbing from other players. Warning: The collection pieces from this set CAN be stolen from you! *'Obtained:' Brazil *'Vault Bonus:' My Precious, +10 +10 +50 *'Revault Bonus:' Achievements You can earn 6 Achievements while doing Robbing: * Burglar - Vault the Tools of The Trade collection * Master Thief - Vault the Stolen Diamonds collection * Clean Sweep - Clear the Robbing board with 9 - 0 * Chimney Sweep - Clear the Robbing board 100 times with 9 - 0 * Strip the Strip - Clear the Robbing board 50 times with 9 - 0 in Las Vegas * Rome is Burning - Clear the Robbing board 100 times with 9 - 0 in Italy Other Robbing Robbing is also available on each player's profile page. You can rob the property until a Police Line graphic appears, but the experience is about half compared to robbing from the table (about 1:1 ratio of stamina to experience). Also, each time you rob a single target from their profile page, it does not increase the number of robbing jobs for your Robbing Mastery Level. Robbing from profile pages is slightly harder as you are not presented with the color coded difficulty bars. Only Gambling Dens can maximize the amount of B$ received for your stamina. News Feed Robbing Loot *Loot - List of the possible items gained from regular robbing & clearing the 3x3 grid. * On May 6,2011 all Fight Loot was integrated into Robbing. Notes External Links *"Additional Robbing Info" - Official information on robbing mechanics Category:Robbing Category:Properties Category:New York Properties Category:Cuba Properties Category:Moscow Properties Category:Bangkok Properties Category:Las Vegas Properties Category:Italy Properties Category:Brazil Properties Category:Fight Loot